


Rhodium*

by didsomebodysaysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Screenplay/Script Format, Three scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaysterek/pseuds/didsomebodysaysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a short film/screenplay </p>
<p>Sheriff Stilinski misses a call from Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhodium*

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a writing assignment for college. 
> 
> *Rhodium is one of the most valuable and rarest precious metals. It is inert against corrosion and is used as one of the catalysts in converters in cars. 
> 
> It's Stiles/Lydia as I didn't know how excepting my lecturer was going to be of Sterek
> 
> I might write more of this type of thing/verse depending on what you think.

FADE IN:

OPENING SCENE/PHOTO SCENE

Camera pans slowly along the hallway of a house. There are many photos along the wall. A phone rings in the background. The first photo the camera rolls by is of two teenagers in 80s get up with dodgy haircuts standing outside a building that has the banner “Class of 87” draped across it. The girl in the photo is looking at the camera smiling widely while the boy is hugging her tightly, kissing her cheek. Camera rolls slowly onto the next photo which is outside a church. The woman is dressed in a form fitting lacey white dress. She holds a bouquet of flowers awkwardly in the crook of her arm. The man is dressed in a classic twin tailed suit. There are people in the background dressed in wedding attire. Many are not looking at the camera and are moving distorting the picture. They are smiling and are throwing confetti. Again the woman is the only one looking fully at the camera smiling widely while the man is hugging her but is laughing at someone off frame. The next photo is crudely taken. It is taken at a forty degree angle showing more grass than sky. There are fingers on one side of the photo blocking part of the scene. The woman is standing in front of a house and is holding a sale agreed sign. Again she is smiling widely. The next photo is in a sitting room. The woman is sitting on the sofa. She is heavily pregnant. The man sits on her left. The woman is once again smiling widely looking at the camera. They have clean cut hair and modern clothes. The man is leaning over kissing the woman’s bump. The next photo was taken in a hospital bed. The woman smiles softly at the camera. She looks tired but proud. She holds a baby in her arms. The baby is wrapped in a blue blanket and has a scrunched red face. His eyes are closed. The next photo has the man and the baby in the foreground. Only the man’s legs and hands can be seen in the picture. The baby is standing between the man’s legs, his arms up holding the man’s hands. The baby is looking up at the man with a chubby, toothy smile. The woman sits in the background of the photo. She is smiling softly at the camera but her body looks tired. The next is a birthday scene. The man holds the boy awkwardly in the air as he leans over a lighting cake that sits on the table. There is a banner on the wall behind them that reads ‘Happy Birthday Stiles!’. There are three other children at the table, a blond girl, a red-head girl and a boy with fluffy looking hair. The blond girl is pulling the boys hair while the other girl looks at them skeptically from the side of her eyes. The woman stands beside the man. She has paper plates in one hand and the other is on the man’s shoulder. She is smiling widely at the camera but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. The phone stops ringing in the background and clicks to an answering machine. The camera stays on the photos on the wall and the message plays in the background. 

 

JOHN:

[On answering machine] You’ve reached John Stilinski-

The photo has the same two boys as the last picture but they now look around nine or ten. They are both wearing the uniform of their local sports team. The uniform looks conically big on the boy on the left (STILES). The woman crouches between them. STILES is giving the woman’s cheek an exaggerated, sloppy kiss – eyes closed, nose scrunched. The other boy is looking away in flustered embarrassment. The woman is smiling widely laughing a little but her face has a faint sickly tint to it.

 

STILES:

[Also on answering machine](butting in) And Stiles!

The next photo is similar. The boys look a little older and are wearing a different uniform. STILES holds a trophy of some kind above his head. His face is partial hidden by ribbons hanging from the trophy. The other boy is on his left looking up at the trophy. There are grass stains and mud on them both. The woman is on STILES’ right. She smiles weakly. Her face is skeletal; her hair is dull and hangs limply. She is leaning against STILES with an arm around her waist. Her arm is sickly thin and fragile looking.

 

JOHN:

You don’t get to-

The next photo is taken outside during Autumn. There is a rugged blue CJ-7 jeep taking up most of foreground of the photo. The house from earlier photos can be seen in the background. The woman sits in the driver seat her too thin legs hanging out. She is wrapped in a blanket and is wearing a wool hat that looks too big for her head. She is nothing more than skin and bones. She is facing the camera (but is not _looking_ at it) and has the ghost of a smile on her face but her eyes are closed. STILES is standing outside the jeep on her left. He is around sixteen – arms a little too long, clothes just hanging off his shoulders rather than fitting. The woman’s arm is outstretched holding a set of keys. One of STILES’s arms is subtly supporting hers while the other is held palm up under the keys – ready to catch them. For the first time STILES is looking fully at the camera. He is grinning but there is sadness in his eyes.

 

STILES:

I live here too!

The space where the next photo should be is blank. The lighting has been gradually been getting darker as it has been moving through the pictures (as the camera travels down the hallway away from the light source coming through front window/door). It is now almost heard to see.

 

JOHN:

You don’t pay the bills!

Silence except the sound of the answering machine recording for a few seconds. The camera moves slowly away from the spot. The space between the blank spot and this photo is larger than the spaces between previous photos. The lighting slowly gets brighter (the camera is now moving towards the light source coming from the kitchen). The photo shows STILES, the boy from previous photos and two others. Two of the boys are mock wrestling on the ground while the others look on. STILES’s body is twisted away from the two on the ground smirking at the camera while the other boy has a hand on his shoulder and is leaning over laughing. A quick double click-click comes from the machine.

 

STILES:

[Quickly] Leave a message after the beep!

Answering machine beeps. The next photo is taken at night outside a lit up building. STILES stands with the red-head girl beside him. He is wearing a smart suit and is grinning like a mad man. He has his arm around the girl’s waist. She is wearing a short pale dress, heels and is clutching a small bag. She is smiling shyly at the ground. The sound of a car traveling comes over the machine.

 

STILES:

[Excitedly] Oh My God Dad! I’ve something to tell you!

The next photo is taken outside. Both STILES and the girl are wearing blue glossy graduation robes and hats and are clutching scrolls of paper. STILES is hugging the girl to his side laughing at the camera while she leans up and kisses him under the chin.

 

STILES:

Dad! Oh my God! I’m so excited already!

The last photo is taken in a bar. There are lots of people in this picture but only STILES is looking at the camera. He sits off center behind a table that has a cake on it. The red-head girl is leaning over the cake lighting the candles. A banner reads ‘Happy 21st’. People are holding drinks and laughing-smiling and generally having a good time. The sound of someone pounding down a stairs can be heard getting closer. The camera comes to a stop on the blinking light of the answering machine.

 

STILES:

I’m coming down! I have to tell you in person. I’m on the interstate. God Dad! I’ll see you soon!

The sound of someone coming down the stairs changes to someone moving across a wooden floor. After a few seconds JOHN comes in from the left. His back is to us. He grabs at the phone. It clicks off as he brings it to his ear.

 

JOHN:

Stiles? Hello? Dammit!

He sighs then places the phone back in the cradle. He moves out of shot.

 

FADE OUT:

SCENE END

 

* * *

 

 

FADE IN:

ROADSIDE SCENE

 

The camera sits in the grass at the side of the road for whole scene. Half the shot is the tarmac of the road. Every few seconds the wheels of a car drive through the shot. Shot starts out black and white. Minimal sounds from road – only noise as car drives past. Sound of a call trying to connect then a click as it connects to answering machine. 

 

JOHN:

[On answering machine] You’ve reached John Stilinski-

STILES:

[Also on answering machine](butting in)And Stiles!

JOHN:

You don’t get to-

STILES:

I live here too!

JOHN:

You don’t pay the bills

 

Few seconds of silence. Click-click from machine.

 

STILES:

[Quickly] Leave a message after the beep!

STILES:

[No longer on machine](Excitedly) Oh My God Dad! I’ve something to tell you! Dad!

Oh my God! I’m so excited already! I’m coming down! I have to tell you in person. I’m on the interstate. God Dad! I’ll see you soon!

Sound of end call. Nothing more happens for a few seconds. A few more cars drive past. Suddenly there is the sound of tires screeching off camera and boom then metal crumbling and tearing. Debris scatters into the shot. Some of it is blue - the same blue as the jeep in the pictures in the earlier scene. It is only colour in the shot. It is quite. Heavy breathing gradually gets louder.

FADE TO BLACK:

Breathing is still heard.

STILES:

[Weakly] Dad…

Breathing stops.

SCENE END

* * *

 

FADE IN:

GRAVEYARD SCENE

Scene opens with the camera on the ground again. The shot is dull colours of black and grey. A gravel path takes up the bottom half of the shot. The background is not in focus. Feet walk slowly past only showing up to mid shin. They are dressed in suit pants and black dress shoes or black heels and tights. A low murmuring punctuated with the odd sniffle can be heard. A pair of suede shoes stop in the left of the shot. A few other shoes stop for a few seconds and then move on. A pair of bright red shinny high heels come into the frame and stop beside the suede shoes. Silence.

 

JOHN:

Lydia.

 

LYDIA:

John.

 

Shoes move closer as they hug then move away again. Silence for a seconds.

 

 

 

JOHN:

How are you?

 

LYDIA:

I’m… (sob)

 

JOHN:

Me too.

Silence.

 

 

 

LYDIA:

Did he tell you? Before?

JOHN:

He was on his way to tell me something but he just…didn’t get here.

Silence.

JOHN:

Lydia…

 

LYDIA:

I…I’m…(sob)

 

Suede shoes move closer to the red shoes.

JOHN:

What’s wrong?

 

LYDIA:

(Whispers) I’m pregnant.

 

JOHN:

_Jesus._

Shoes move closer again. Camera begins to zoom out slowly showing JOHN and LYDIA standing at a freshly dug grave. LYDIA is the red-head girl who was in the photos. JOHN is support LYDIA arm around her waist as she leans into him. Camera zooms out further panning out showing a graveyard. There are people moving slowly around. Camera pans up to the sky and fades.

FADE OUT:

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
